


Sucker for pain

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Praying to Castiel, Torture
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: Dean se vrátí z Očistce, ale sám. Ve chvíli, kdy si je jistý, že Castiela již nikdy neuvidí, objeví se Crowley s novinkami.





	1. You raise like a phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirováno písní Phoenix od Fall Out Boy  
> Bez bety, předem se omlouvám za možné chyby.

Byl to už týden, co se oba bratři nastěhovali do Bunkru. Sam celou dobu hýřil nově získaným optimismem, něco o nalezení nového domova, získání pevné půdy pod nohama. Dean by to celé opravdu rád sdílel. Najít místo, které není plesnivým motelovým pokojem, a kde si jeden může být jistý, že se v jeho posteli noc předtím nedělo nic odporného. Ovšem to by nemohl být jejich život, aby se vše, jak Dean rád říkával, královsky neposralo. 

Bylo ráno. Když se Dean doploužil do kuchyně, našel Sama spolu s kouřícím hrnkem kávy na stole.   
"Tak jaká byla noc?," zeptal se Sam, hledící se zaujetím do notebooku.   
"Ani mi nemluv! Paměťová pěna! Nechápu, jak jsem bez toho mohl žít," zašklebil se Dean a posadil se naproti bratrovi. "Co ty? Něco nového?"  
"Jo, hm... Tady, asi tři hodiny odsud. V novinách je článek o údajném úkazu duchů v domě. Podle místní kroniky v tom domě žila rodina, kde došlo k vraždě."  
"To vypadá jako snadná práce," přikývl Dean a natáhl se pro notebook. "Ukaž, mrknu se na emaily a můžeme jet."  
Jen co Sam odešel, Dean se přihlásil do své schránky, prohlížející si novou poštu. Nic moc nového. Nějaké spamy, emaily od spřátelených lovců. A pak neznámá adresa. Dean s trochou zvědavosti email otevřel. A vzápětí notebook prudce zaklapl. 

"Tak můžeme?," ozval se Sam, a hodil na stůl sbalenou tašku.   
"Jo, k tomuhle... Musíš jet sám," odvětil Dean.   
Sam se zarazil, očividně zaražený náhlou změnou.   
"Stalo se něco?"  
"Ne jen... Musím někam jet. Vezmu si auto, snad budu brzo zpátky," mávl rukou Dean a vyrazil pryč.   
Pokud na něco momentálně neměl náladu, bylo to vysvětlování. Ale na druhou stranu, jakmile za sebou slyšel kroky, bylo mu jasné, že se Sam jen tak nevzdá.   
"Deane, počkej! Co se stalo?"  
"Nic," odsekl Dean, došel do pokoje a začal balit vlastní tašku. "Jen musím někam jet."  
Sam se zastavil ve dveřích, ruce založené na hrudi, ve tváři jasně nesouhlasný výraz.   
"Deane... Týká se to nějak... Toho..."  
Dean protočil oči. Opravdu...  
"Očistec. Můžeš to slovo říct nahlas," odvětil Dean. "A ne, netýká. Prostě musím něco zařídit. Toho ducha zvládneš sám, ne?"  
Sam poněkud zdráhavé přikývl.   
"Jo, vypadá to jako snadné spálení kostí... Jen... Kdyby se něco stalo, řekneš mi to?"  
Dean si nad bratrovým tónem musel povzdechnout. Tyhle sentimentální chvilky...  
"Neboj se," kývl a popadl tašku. "Až budu hotovej, dám ti vědět."  
Sam neochotně přikývl a Dean rychle opustil pokoj. Měl teď jiné věci na práci. 

 

Dean jel skoro celý den. Většina trasy byla po místních okreskách, ale jak se víc a víc blížil k dané adrese, cesta se zúžila do menších a menších silniček. Když se Dean konečně dostal na místo, slunce bylo skoro za obzorem. Dean odstavil Impalu na kraji velkého lesa, naposledy se dívající na mapu ležící vedle sebe. Celé to byl tak špatný nápad! A to i na poměry Winchesterů.   
Jen co vystoupil z auta, byl si jistý, že není sám.  
"Konečně," ozval se nezaměnitelný otravný hlas.   
"Crowley, co chceš," zavrčel Dean. "Jel jsem celej den!"  
"Myslím že ta zpráva byla poměrně jasná," odvětil Crowley nonšalantně.   
"A ty si myslíš, že tomu budu věřit?! Dobře vím, že tam zůstal!"  
Zdálo se však, že Crowleyho nějak Deanův výbuch zlosti neovlivnil.   
"Neboj se, jsem si toho vědom. Ale ty ses z toho rozkošného místečka také dostal. Je tak těžké uvěřit, že anděl našel svoji cestu?"  
"Takže mi chceš tvrdit, že se Cas dostal nějak záhadně ven, a teď běhá po tomhle lese a vraždí tvoje poskoky?"  
"Viděl jsem, co jsem viděl," pokrčil rameny démon a podíval se k lesu. "Myslel jsem, že pokud se dostal ven, a cesta na něm zanechala... Následky... Třeba rád uvidí svého věrného psa po boku..."  
"Crowley..."  
"Ano ano," kývl Crowley a zvedl ruce na znamení míru. "Pokud tu je, myslím že je v zájmu nás obou, aby zmizel. Mám v této oblasti vlastní podnikání, a šílený anděl nedělá dobrou reklamu. Bylo to rozhodnutí buď zavolat tebe, nebo toho opeřence zabít. Myslím, že bys mi měl být vděčný za mou dobromyslnost..."  
Dean se beze slova odvrátil a zamířil rovnou do lesa. Radši by trpěl, než tomu šmejdovi děkovat. 

Stačilo sotva deset minut, a slunce plně zapadlo. Dean kráčel dál, stále se nervózně ohlížející přes rameno. Ať dělal cokoliv, stále měl pocit, že jej něco sledovalo. Podvědomě si vzal do jedné ruky zbraň, v druhé rozsvítil baterku. Celé to bylo tak hloupé! Dean nechápal, jak by se Cas mohl dostat ven. Ten průchod byl jen pro lidi. A i kdyby, proč by se ukrýval v lese, vraždící démony, kteří mu výjimečně podle Crowleyho nešli po krku. A pak hlavní otázka - proč se nesnažil Deana najít? Nebylo to tak, že by to bez anděla nevydržel, to ne, ale... Trochu to bolelo, kdyby měl být upřímný...   
"Sakra, na tohle není čas," zavrtěl Dean hlavou a znovu se ohlédl přes rameno. Všude jen stromy, les stoprocentně houstl. Za chvíli bude rád, když najde cestu zpět, natož Case!

Strávil v tom lese tři hodiny. Alespoň podle hodinek, podle Deana to byly celé dny. Chodil sem a tam, nejdříve tiše, nakonec skončil křičící Casovo jméno okolo. Ale nic. Žádná odpověď, žádný útok, prostě nic. A tak to vzdal. Trvalo mu další hodinu, než se vymotal ven, našel Impalu, a s poraženeckým povzdechem se svalil na sedadlo.   
V ten moment skoro zalitoval, že sebou neměl Sama. Byl to on, kdo byl na ty strategický hovadiny okolo. Dean by raději šel a něco zastřelil. Chvíli trochu váhal, zda Samovi nezavolat, a nezasvětit ho. Ale pak ten plán radši zavrhl. Tohle si musel vyřešit sám. 

 

Druhý den, zatímco se Dean ubytoval v nejbližším motelu, mu volal Sam. Obvyklá série otázek, ze kterých se Dean s léty nacvičenou grácií vyvlékl, otázky na oplátku od Deana. Zdálo se, že duch udělal více potíží, než Samy čekal, a tak to vypadalo na zdržení. Ne že by na to mohl Dean něco říct. Vypadalo to, že najít Case bude trvat trochu déle, než si myslel. 

Překvapivě, při plánování svého dalšího tahu, skončil Dean v baru. A překvapivě, jen co dostal první pivo, někdo si k němu přisedl.   
„Tak co, našel si svého uprchlého kanárka?“  
„Co chceš,“ povzdechl si Dean.   
Crowley se potěšeně usmál a posunul k Deanovi přeložený list papíru.   
„Myslel jsem, že by tě to mohlo zajímat.“  
Dean se na papír se zřejmým podezřením podíval.   
„Co to do háje je?“  
„Záběr z bezpečnostní kamery jednoho baru, zhruba dvě hodiny odsud. Starý asi čtvrt hodiny.“  
Dean jen tázavě zvedl obočí, a Crowley mu věnoval ironický úsměv.   
„Král pekel, vzpomínáš. Mám své cesty.“  
Dean se sotva skrývanou neochotou vzal papír, rozložil jej. A vzápětí jej prudce zabouchl o desku baru. Barman stojící nedaleko dvojce se k nim otočil, ale ani jeden mu nevěnoval pozornost.   
„Co to do prdele je?!“  
Crowley si nenuceně urovnal kabát, zcela ignorující lovcův výbuch agrese.   
„Tušil jsem, že se ti to nebude líbit. Ale musíš přiznat, že to některé věci poměrně dobře vysvětluje...“  
„Dobře vysvětluje? Tohle ti mám věřit? Nejsem blbec, Crowley!“  
„Nad tím by se dalo polemizovat,“ zasmál se démon úlisně a naklonil se blíž. „Myslíš, že snad osnuji nějaký děsivý plán?“  
„Je možný, že mě to napadlo,“ zamumlal Dean ironicky.   
„Opravdu nevím, co bych z toho měl. Jde pouze o přátelskou laskavost. Konec konců, mít dluh u slavného Deana Winchestera může být do budoucna prospěšné.“  
Dean vypadal, že by na tohle prohlášení nejraději řekl něco velmi sprostého. Pak však vzal znovu do ruky teď již poněkud pomuchlaný papír a pomalu jej rozložil.   
„Může... Mohlo se to stát? Je to anděl...“  
„Očistec dostane z každého to nejhorší,“ poznamenal Crowley věcně. „Ale to ty jistě víš...“  
„Tyhle kecy si nech pro svý přisluhovače,“ odbyl jej Dean prudce. „Chci slyšet fakta!“  
Crowley si přehnaně povzdech.   
„Fakta jsou na tomto listu. Nebyl jsem u toho osobně, ale je to získáno od poměrně spolehlivého zdroje. Nemohu říct, že bych se s něčím takovým za svou existenci setkal... Ale andělé nejsou častými návštěvníky Očistce, že ano...“  
„Kde je teď?“  
„Co mohu říct – nemám ponětí. Můj zdroj uvedl, že když opustil bar, zmizel.“  
Dean si podrážděně povzdech.   
„Jasně, jakoby to někdy mohlo bejt jednoduchý... Tohle se mi nezdá... Víš dobře, že venku je spousta potvor, co je schopná převzít něčí podobu. Nebudu se honit po celých státech za nějakým hajzlem, kterýmu se zachtělo z nás vystřelit.“  
„Můžeš zavolat Samantu, a domluvit se na dalším plánu.“  
„Sama z toho vynecháme,“ odvětil rázně Dean.   
Crowley viditelně zpozorněl.   
„Nezasvětil jsi snad svého malého bratříčka do téhle honby za andělem? Nebo má něco lepšího na práci?“  
„Do toho ti nic není, že jo?,“ odsekl Dean, v hlase znějící silná nelibost.   
„Nemusíš být taková netykavka,“ zamručel Crowley. „Snažím se pomoci... Co budeme dělat?“  
„My nic. Neexistuje žádné my,“ odvětil Dean chladně, popadl papír a schoval jej do kapsy. „Postarám se o to.“  
Zatímco Dean odcházel, Crowley se za ním pobaveně díval.   
„Na to se velmi rád podívám,“ pousmál se pro sebe. 

Dean si zalezl do auta, a teprve až za sebou zabouchl dveře, dovolil si vydechnout. Roztřesenýma rukama vylovil z kapsy zmuchlaný papír a uhladil jej na koleni.   
Celý obrázek byl v poměrně dobré kvalitě, konec konců technika v poslední době opravdu pokročila. Záběr směřoval na přední pult baru, kde stálo několik chlapů. A Cas. Vypadal tak, jak si jej Dean pamatoval – oblečení z nemocnice, ten hrozný trenčkot. Vlasy měl rozcuchané, tváře neoholené. Vše vypadalo tak normálně. Snad jen na ten malý detail.   
Casovy oči byly černé.   
Dean si frustrovaně promnul tváře. Dobře znal ten pocit, když se vše okolo hroutí. Ale tohle? Musel to být omyl. Cas nemohl být démon. Byl to zatracený anděl Páně!  
„Ty pitomče,“ zamumlal Dean a zavřel pevně oči. „Kde jen jsi...“

 

Další zastávkou byl bar, o kterém mu řekl Crowley. Po cestě se převlékl do obleku, který našel v kufru Impaly z posledního případu, připravil si svůj FBI odznak, a vyrazil. 

Jen co vešel do baru, poznal, že zde došlo k pořádné rvačce. Sotva se stačil více porozhlédnout, objevil se vedle něj menší vychrtlý muž.   
„Co tu sakra chcete? Máme zavřeno!“  
Dean nasadil svůj profesionální výraz a vytasil se s odznakem.   
„Agent Stark, FBI. Dostali jsme zprávu, že zde došlo k incidentu. Má v něm být zapleten muž, po kterém pátráme. Rád bych se vás zeptal na několik otázek.“  
Muž si viditelně nervózní začal třít zátylek a nabídl váhavý úsměv.   
„Tak agent... Vomlouvám se ta to uvítání, ale jak vidíte, všechno je teď trochu v háji. Ale klidně se ptejte.“  
„A vy jste...“  
„Norman Park, majitel týhle hospody... Teda toho, co z ní zbylo,“ zavrčel muž naštvaně a kopl do kusu dřeva, co předtím byla zřejmě barová stolička.   
Dean z kapsy u kalhot vytáhl mobil, našel fotku a ukázal ji majitelovi.   
„Poznáváte tohoto muže?“  
„To je ten sráč!, vyhrkl majitel.   
Dean rychle spolkl odseknutí na Casovu obranu, a pokynul hlavou, aby muž pokračoval.   
„Přišel asi před hodinou. Vypadal jak bezdomovec, tak se ho barman rovnou zeptal, zda má na zaplacení. Ale prý vytáhl pár bankovek, tak dostal pivo. Nevím co se stalo, byl jsem vzadu a dělal účty. Pak jsem ale slyšel pekelnej kravál. Když jsem sem doběhl, našel jsem tohohle hajzla, jak se snaží mýho barmana ubít k smrti! Mlátil ho jak šílenej!“  
Dean polkl. Znal Case dobře. Byl to sice zatracený anděl Páně, ale nikdy vědomě nepoužil svou sílu proti lidem (dobře, incident z uličky při Apokalypse se nepočítal, Dean si byl dobře vědom toho, že byl tehdy kretén). Celé to vypadalo jako jasné řádění démona. Mohl být Cas posednutý? Mohl být vůbec anděl posednutý?  
„Budete chtít ještě něco? Přijeli pojišťováci, a znáte to, ti bastardi nebudou chtít pustit ani cent,“ zamručel muž.   
„Jistě,“ kývl Dean a podal majiteli svou vizitku. „Kdybyste si na něco vzpomněl, nebo cokoliv jiného, zavolejte.“  
Muž s dalším zamručením odešel, Dean sám zamířil ven na ulici. Znovu nasedl do auta, škubnutím uvolnil kravatu.   
Ten bar byla pěkná spoušť. Podle toho, jak celou událost majitel popisoval, to vypadalo opravdu na démona. Plus fotka od Crowleyho... Dean si s podrážděním uvědomil, že bude potřebovat pomoc. Poslepu znovu našel mobil, vytočil rychlou volbu a čekal. Po pár sekundách linka cvakla a ozval se Sam.   
„Ahoj.“  
„Nazdar... Hele, jsi už v Bunkru?“  
„Jo, zrovna jsem dorazil,“ odvětil Sam, v pozadí znějící zvuky kroků a šoupání. „Děje se něco?“  
„Já... Potřebuju, aby ses mi na něco podíval,“ přiznal Dean, doufající, že nezní tak zatraceně zoufale, jak se cítil. „Je to důležitý...“  
Chvilku bylo ticho.   
„...jasně, mluv.“  
„Potřebuju abys mi zjistil, zda je možný, aby démon posedl anděla...“  
Další ticho. Dean polkl, skoro neochotný slyšet odpověď. Nikdy se tolik nemodlil, aby byl někdo posedlý. Když to tak bude, Dean s tím hajzlem udělá krátký proces. Trocha latiny, a démon bude litovat, že svou prdel dostal z Pekla. A pak Case zachrání... Jo, zachrání ho, udělá to, na co byl v Očistci moc slabý. A pak bude vše dobré, alespoň na jeden zkurvený okamžik...  
„Deane? Jde... Jde o Castiela?“  
Dean si opřel hlavu o volant, párkrát se zhluboka nadechl, dokud si nebyl jistý, že bude vůbec schopný odpovědět.   
„Jo... Dostal jsem echo, že ho tu viděli... A myslel jsem, že ho najdu...“  
„Co se stalo?“  
„Same... Prostě mi to najdi,“ odvětil Dean prudčeji, než chtěl. „Rychle...“  
„To nemusím,“ překvapil jej Sam podivně tichým hlasem. „Kdysi jsem se o tom s Casem bavil, a sám mi potvrdil, že to není možné. Démoni nemohou posednout anděla, je to... Prostě to nejde...“  
Dean prudce otevřel oči.   
„Deane? Jsi tam?“  
„Ozvu se,“ zamumlal Dean a rychle ukončil hovor.   
Nemohl... Pokud nemohl, pak to ale znamenalo...  
„Do prdele!,“ vykřikl Dean zlostně a uhodil do volantu.   
Z Case se stal démon. A proč? Protože byl v Očistci! A kdo ho tam dostal? On! On donutil Case, aby s ním šel zabít Dicka. On ho odtrhl z jeho spokojeného života, který měl, dokud se Dean nevrátil a vše nezničí. Mělo mu být jasné, že za ním Cas půjde kamkoliv. Do Pekla, do Očistce, do všech míst, kde anděla čeká jen další utrpení. A co udělal on? Nechal ho tam. Tu jedinou světlou skvrnku v žumpě těch nejhorších zrůd, jaké lze vůbec najít. Co se mohlo stát? Prodal Cas duši, aby se dostal ven? Mučili ho, jako mučili jeho v Pekle?   
„Sakra Casi... Promiň,“ zamumlal Dean, odmítající si přiznat, jak zlomeně zněl. „Nechtěl jsem... Slíbil jsem, že půjdeme domů... Do háje...“

 

Dean odjel do Bunkru. Byl unavený, jen celou noc. Jen co sešel po kovovém schodišti, Sam se vynořil zpoza regálu s knihami a vyrazil mu naproti.   
„Snažil jsem se ti dovolat! Co se stalo?“  
Dean neměl sílu a ani chuť nic vysvětlovat. Z kapsy vytáhl teď již regulérně zmuchlaný papír a podal ho bratrovi, zatímco sám zamířil k nejbližšímu místu s alkoholem, ochotný se zpít do bezvědomí.   
„Deane, co to...“  
„Vidíš sám,“ pokrčil Dean rameny.   
„Proto ses ptal? Myslíš, že Case posedl...“  
„Sám jsi řekl, že nemohl... Takže se zdá, že se Cas dostal z Očistce trochu...“  
„Ty ses ale vrátil v pohodě,“ namítl Sam slabě.   
„Jsem člověk, je to... Byl to anděl. Očividně ten portál nebyl k tomu, aby jím dostal svůj opeřený zadek ven...“  
„Kde je?“  
„Co já vím... Šel vymlátit další bar? Zmlátit dalšího člověka?“  
„Co... Co budeme dělat? Musíme ho najít a...“  
„A co? Exorcismus je k ničemu! Není to tak, že jo jen chytíme do pasti, odříkáme trochu latinských sraček a vše bude zase skvělý...“  
„No a? Chceš ho v tom nechat? On by se taky snažil...“  
„Právě,“ vykřikl Dean a prudce odhodil čerstvě nalitou sklenku burbonu na stůl. „Ten pitomec vždycky přijde! Kdykoliv jsme byli ve sračkách, objevil se pomáhal! A podívej se, jak skončil! Kvůli mě skončil v Očistci a tam se z něj stalo tohle! A co teď? Máme ho zavřít do cely a doufat v podělanej zázrak?“  
Sam se s povzdechem posadil ke stolu.   
„Deane, to není...“  
„Mlč,“ sykl Dean. „Netvrď mi, že to není moje vina. Dobře víš, že je. Tohle je jen další ukázka toho, jak skončí všichni, na kterých nám záleží!“  
Na jeden lok vypil sklenku, hodil ji opět na stůl a odešel, ignorující bratrovu snahu cokoliv říct. Dean teď nechtěl slyšet nic. 

 

Celý další den odmítal Dean vyjít ven, ukrytý v posteli s lahví v ruce. Sam se ho pokoušel několikrát kontaktovat, bouchal na dveře, ale Dean to jednoduše ignoroval. Dařilo se mu to. Ale odpoledne, Dean neměl ani ponětí k mohlo být, se zdálo, že bratrovi došla trpělivost.   
Dean ležel v posteli, zíral do stropu. Pak se však ozvala rána, která i přiopilého lovce donutila do sedu a sáhnout pro zbraň pod polštář. Jen co se otočil ke dveřím, spatřil v nich Sama. Podle stavu dveří i Dean pochopil, že musel Sam dveře vyrazit.   
„Co to sakra!“  
„Už toho mám dost,“ řekl Sam rozhněvaně a rázným krokem zamířil rovnou k Deanovi. „Pokud jsi nad svým nejlepším, jediným přítelem zlomil hůl, já ne. Řekl jsi to sám – Castiel tu pro nás vždycky byl. Po tom všem, s čím nám, s čím tobě pomohl. A ty se k němu teď otočíš zády?!“  
„Co mám dělat?,“ křikl Dean nazpět a vyškrábal se z postele, čelící svému mladšímu bratrovi. „Mám ho sem násilím dotáhnout v řetězech?!“  
„Ano!“  
„Kdyby chtěl, mohl nás najít! Mohl...“  
„A proto sis řekl, že je to jedno? Že ti na něm nezáleží?“  
Dean cítil děsivou touhu Sama udeřit přímo do obličeje. Jak se opovážil něco takového říct nahlas!  
„Jak můžeš! Po těch všech sračkách si myslíš, že bych ho v tom nechal?!“  
„Tak pojď se mnou! Pojď, a přivedeme Case domů...“  
Dean chtěl tak moc prostě utéct. Nedokázal si ani představit, aby Casovi čelil, viděl ty oči, a okolo sebe cítil smrad síry a pekla. Kdyby se věci zvrtly, co vůbec mohl udělat? Svěcená voda? Past? Rubyin nůž? Mohl ho vzít a použít na bývalého anděla?   
„Same... Co můžeme udělat... Nejde to jen... Vymítat a doufat...“  
„Já vím,“ přikývl Sam smířlivě a povzbudivě sevřel Deanovo rameno. „Ale my na to přijdeme. Vždycky jsme na to přišli. A viděl jsi tu knihovnu? Určitě v ní něco bude...“  
Dean s povzdechem přikývl. Celé to stále bylo tak temné. Ale možná, možná alespoň jednou by se jim mohlo něco povést!

 

Svěží vlna naděje projela Bunkrem jako jarní vítr. Sam seděl již několik hodin nad knihami, Dean na druhé straně stolu připravoval vybavení. Svěcená voda, nůž, zbraně. Dean byl poněkud zoufalý. Představa, že to vše chystá, jakoby se připravoval do boje se svým přítelem, mu způsobovala utrpení. Koutkem oka se podíval na bratra, který si dělal nějaké poznámky na vedlejší papír.   
„Hej... Sjedu pro nějaké jídlo... Chceš něco?,“ nadhodil nedbale, a oblékl si bundu.   
„Nic, v pohodě,“ odvětil Sam nepřítomně.   
Dean bratrův nezájem obratem využil, rychle opustil Bunkr a rozjel se s Impalou k nejbližšímu obchodu. 

Dean nakoupil nějaké jídlo, trochu piva. Jen co nákup hodil do kufru, s povzdechem se opřel o bok auta a rozhlédl se.   
„No tak,“ zamumlal si pro sebe. „Dělej...“  
„Jak netrpělivý,“ ozvalo se za ním pobaveně. „Chyběl jsem ti?“  
„Drž hubu,“ odsekl Dean a otočil se ke Crowleymu čelem. „Víš dobře co potřebuju.“  
„Polohu tvého opeřeného svěřence, jistě,“ mávl rukou Crowley. „Doufám, že bude brzo z cesty.“  
Dean nad tou rozmrzelou větou rychle zbystřil.   
„Co se stalo?“  
„Tvůj přítel se objevil o dvě města dál. Dostal se do dalšího... Sporu, který eskaloval do další ukázky zbytečného fyzického násilí. Zdá se, že má andílek nejen pocuchané nervy, ale i přebytek energie. Musím však přiznat, že v jeho chování neshledávám žádný účel,“ připustil démon.   
„To nejsi sám,“ zamručel Dean.   
„Jsem ochoten poskytnout jisté informace, na oplátku doufám, že toho rebela někam zavřete, a vše vyřešíte. Kazí to obchody.“  
„Ale,“ ušklíbl se, „netěší tě vzpomínky na vaši společnou spolupráci?“  
„Myslíš, jak se z anděla stal megaloman, co pozřel Očistec? Prosím, budu rád, když bude co nejdále ode mne. A teď, démon?,“ Crowley se zachmuřeně rozesmál. „Byl bych neskonale vděčný, kdyby se věci vrátily do relativního normálu. Pološílený démon, co běhá po okolí, a vraždí moje lidi, to není moje představa klidu. A to mě vede sem – jaký máš plán?“  
„To nech na nás,“ zamručel Dean. „Kde byl naposledy?“  
Crowley viditelně zbystřil.   
„Nás? To malé děcko se už připojilo k pátrání?“  
Dean se ani neobtěžoval odpovídat.   
„Dobře, dobře,“ povzdechl si Crowley, a z kapsy kabátu vytáhl papír s adresou. „Ale to je moje poslední laskavost. Mám i jinou práci.“  
„Cokoliv,“ přikývl Dean bezmyšlenkovitě a podíval se na adresu. 

Jen co se Dean objevil v Bunkru, zamířil rovnou k Samovi.   
„Zvedej se, vyjíždíme!“  
Sam zvedl hlavu od poznámek.   
„Něco jsi našel?“  
Dean hodil kus papíru na Samův notebook a pokračoval rovnou k rozbalené tašce, kterou nechal na stole.   
„Mám tohle. Je to jen hodinu odsud. Musíme vyrazit, než se ten blázen zase přesune. Chci ho mít dole v pasti co nejdříve...“  
Sam se musel lehce pousmát nad bratrovým znovuobjeveným nadšením.   
„Jasně, hm... Máme nějaký plán?“  
Dean pokrčil rameny.   
„Nevím... Najdeme ho, polejeme svěcenou vodou, překvapíme, spoutáme a odvlečeme sem?“  
Sam si jako obvykle nebyl příliš jistý, zda to celé mohlo být tak snadné, ale byl si dobře vědom toho, že na pesimismus bude čas později.   
„Dobře, tak jdeme!“

 

Jen co oba bratři dorazili na udanou adresu, objevili další bar. Už z dálky bylo vidět jedno rozbité okno.   
„Sakra, co má s těmi bary?,“ zamručel Dean a zaparkoval Impalu na protější stranu ulice.   
„No... Možná si na ně zvykl při cestách s námi,“ navrhl Sam s úšklebkem.   
„To nevysvětluje, proč je teď ničí... Půjdeme se poptat...“

Jakmile vešli dovnitř, objevila se před nimi starší žena a zamítavě zamávala rukama.   
„Bohužel hoši, ale dneska je zavřeno,“ pronesla a hlavou hodila směrem k viditelně potlučenému interiéru. „Budete muset jinam.“  
„Co se tu stalo?,“ zeptal se Sam zvědavě.   
„Ale,“ mávla žena rukou, „byla tu rvačka. Porvala se snad celá zatracená hospoda!“  
Dean s povzdechem sáhl pro mobil a ukázal ženě fotku.   
„Neviděla jste tu tohodle chlápka?“  
„Proč se ptáte?,“ zeptala se žena trochu podezíravě.   
„Je to náš kamarád,“ odvětil Sam bleskově. „Je na takovém menším tahu, a zapomněl nám říct, kde bude.“  
„Hm... Pamatuju si ho dobře, na takovýho fešáka člověk jen tak nezapomene,“ zasmála se žena.   
Dean měl co dělat, aby neprotočil oči.   
„Jo, to on je... Neměl něco s tou rvačkou?“  
„Ale co vás nemá!,“ zavrtěla žena hlavou. „Byl tu, když to vypuklo... Mluvil s jedním z těch pitomců, co se pak rozhádali... Ale téhle věci se neúčastnil. Neměla jsem moc čas koukat kde je, s barmanem jsme se snažili to nějak uhlídat, ale když bylo po všem, byl pryč.“  
„Asi nevíte, kam šel?,“ zeptal se Sam pro jistotu.   
„Bohužel hoši, budete si muset svého přítele najít sami.“  
„Díky za pomoc,“ kývl Dean a spolu se Samem vyšel zpět na ulici.   
„Zabiju ho,“ zavrčel Dean. „Je mi jedno co je zač, ale zabiju ho! Další bar, další rvačka!“  
„O co myslíš, že mu jde?“  
„A jde mu o něco?,“ namítl Dean. „Třeba se zbláznil!“  
Sam se nad tím tvrzením zamyslel.   
„Myslíš jako byl v té léčebně? Jak na tom byl.. No v Očistci?“  
„Byl... Byl to Cas,“ zavrtěl Dean hlavou a zamířil k autu. „Byl divnej, ale obvykle divnej... Nevypadalo to, že se znovu zbláznil...“  
„Možná ta cesta skrze portál? Byl to anděl, možná ta proměna na démona nebylo to jediný, co se změnilo.“  
„Super,“ zasmál se Dean ironicky. „Takže máme honit bývalého anděla, kterému přeskočilo?“  
„Máš lepší vysvětlení?,“ navrhl Sam.   
Deanovo mlčení bylo vcelku jasnou odpovědí. 

 

„Deane... Proč nezkusíme Castiela vyvolat?“  
Oba se usadili v nedalekém motelu. Bratři se shodli na tom, že v případě, že by se Cas znovu objevil, bude dobré být na místě.   
Dean zvedl pomalu hlavu od notebooku, v tváři jasné zamračení.   
„No... Jako jen tak?“  
„Za zkoušku nic nedáme,“ odvětil Sam, hrabající se ve svých poznámkách, které měl rozházené po posteli. „Pokud je to démon, stačí jej vyvolat! Chytíme ho do pasti, a pak... No pak se uvidí...“  
Dean musel zavrtět hlavou nad tím, že jej tenhle fakt nenapadl.   
„ Ty vole... Na co čekáme!“

Byli na poli za městem. Lidé byli dost daleko, aby něco zahlédli, a tak měli oba bratři dost času vše připravit. Past, voda, pouta. Dean se musel párkrát zhluboka nadechnout.   
Bylo to tu.   
Sam začal odříkávat příslušný text, Dean pro jistotu sáhl po zbrani. Jen co Sam domluvil, oba bratři se rozhlédli okolo.   
„Myslíš... Fungovalo to?“  
Dean se chystal odpovědět, ale pak to uslyšel.   
„Zdravím, Deane...“  
Byl tam. V tom hrozném trenčkotu, bez těch nemocničních hadrů. Ale stále neoholený, a Dean měl pocit deja-vu, jakoby byl zpět v Očistci.   
„Same... Mohu vědět, o co tu jde?“  
Sam se rychle podíval na Deana, který pokročil blíž, dokud nebyl sotva metr od kraje pasti.   
„Nehraj si s náma! Dobře víš o co jde, když ses objevil tady,“ odsekl Dean a kývl k rudě namalovaným čarám v poli. „Nechceš nám něco říct?“  
Cas naklonil hlavu na stranu, výraz hovořící o tom, že nechápe o co jde. Ani jeden z bratrů mu to nehodlal věřit.   
„Vždycky přijdu, když zavoláte,“ namítl Cas.   
„Tyhle kraviny si nech pro sebe!,“ křikl Dean a z kapsy u kalhot vytáhl pouta. „Teď to bude takhle – půjdeš s námi. Dobrovolně, nebo po zlém.“  
„Nechápu tě,“ namítl Castiel a začal obcházet po obvodu pasti. „Opravdu bych rád strávil další čas ve vaší společnosti, věřte mi. Ale rád bych nyní odešel.“  
„Myslím že tě tohle trochu omezí,“ odvětil Dean a zachrastil pouty.   
Castiel došel až k okraji pasti. A jediným krokem tu rudou čáru překročil.   
Sam měl sotva čas reagovat. Stačil varovně vykřiknout, ale vzápětí se ocitl sražený k zemi. Dean se vrhl bratrovi na pomoc, ale smrtící stisk na paži jej zastavil. Castiel si ho přitáhl blíž, dokud Dean nezíral do těch prokletých černých očí.   
„Hezký pokus,“ zavrněl Castiel. „Budu se těšit na další...“  
A pak zmizel. 

Sam netušil, co měl říct. Po návratu do motelu se však zdálo, že Dean ani na nic nečekal, a se svým nadáváním si vystačil sám.   
„Viděl jsi to?! Ten zkurvysyn to jen tak překročil!“  
Sam si unaveně promnul tváře. Už to celé slyšel stokrát.   
„Ano Deane... Důležitý je ale zjistit proč to mohl udělat...“  
„Máš nějakou super teorii?!“  
„Není to démon,“ pokrčil Sam rameny.   
Dean vztekle dodupal k Samovi a bouchl dlaní do stolu, který pod tou vlnou násilí uboze zaskřípal.   
„Díval jsem se mu do očí. Pokud to není zatracený démon, co potom je?!“  
Sam se jen tak tak udržel, aby neprotočil oči. Chápal, co Deana trápilo, ale celé to začalo být až příliš vyhrocené.   
„Ty se musíš uklidnit,“ navrhl Sam a kývl k druhé židli. „Musíme si ujasnit, co se stalo. Past ho nezatavila, ale na vyvolání reagoval! Třeba to není jen obyčejný démon, proto dokázal tu past opustit!“  
„Co mi tím chceš říct?,“ namítl Dean a konečně si sedl. „Že je to nějakej super nadupanej démon a pasti mu nedělají problémy?“  
„Vypadá to tak... Konec konců co my víme, v co se díky Očistci proměnil...“  
„Takže co teď?“  
„Zkusíme to znovu,“ odvětil Sam odhodlaně.   
Dean si bezděčně vzpomněl na Casovu poslední větu, ale beze slova přikývl. 

 

Oba bratři se shodli na jediném – zbytek dne nemělo cenu trávit běháním po okolí. Skončili proto v baru, shodou okolností sotva pár ulic od toho, kde naposledy hledali Castiela. Zdálo se, že díky místnímu improvizovanému turnaji v kulečníku se v podniku sešla půlka města. Samovi se podařilo najít menší stůl v rohu, a za pár minut již měli oba objednáno.   
„Takže... Plán?“  
Sam si s povzdechem promnul tvář.   
„Nevím. Zopakujeme to co minule, vyvoláme ho, a pak... Fakt nevím...“  
Dean měl stále poněkud hádavou náladu, ale sám si musel přiznat, že ho nic lepšího nenapadalo.   
„Možná zkusit zjistit, zda nejde past nějak zesílit? Další symboly a tyhle věci,“ mávl Dean rukou směrem k Samovi. „Výzkum! To je tvoje hobby, ne?“  
„Blbče,“ zamručel Sam a upil piva. „Ale stojí to za pokus. Nemůžeme být první, kdo se něco takového pokouší chytit...“

Další hodinu oba strávili rozvíjením divokých teorií, které jim měly pomoci k úspěchu. Při třetím pivě Dean s kývnutím k toaletám vstal a vydal se na druhou stranu podniku, snažící se prodrat davem shromážděnému okolo stolů. Jeden z místních do něj po cestě strčil, bez omluvy odešel pryč, ale Dean byl zvyklý na horší. Když se konečně dostal k toaletám a zabouchl za sebou dveře, povzdechl si. Davy lidí opravdu nebyly nic pro něj.   
„A opět se setkáváme...“  
Dean se prudce otočil ke dveřím. A tam stál, Castiel sám. Vyžehlený, umytý, oholený, skoro jako v den, kdy se poprvé poznali.   
„Co chceš,“ zavrčel Dean, několika kroky tvořící bezpečnou mezeru mezi sebou a bývalým andělem.   
„Jen přátelská návštěva.“  
„Přátelská? My dva nejsme přátelé,“ odplivl si Dean.   
Castiel vykročil kupředu, Dean sáhl pod bundu pro nůž.   
A s hrůzou zjistil, že je pouzdro prázdné.   
„Vždycky mi ten nůž přišel velmi zajímavý,“ ozval se Castiel a z kapsy trenčkotu vytáhl zmíněný nůž. „Měl by sis na své věci dávat lepší pozor...“  
Dean si v hlavě rychle přepočítal svoje šance. Bez nože to však vypadalo celé bledě, ať počítal jakkoliv. A tak se pustil do toho nejlepšího, co jej napadlo.   
„Takže z anděla démonem, hm? Co na to rodinka? Hádám, že nejsou moc nadšený,“ zašklebil se Dean.   
„Moje rodina není potěšena mnoha věcmi, které jsem za svůj pobyt zde na zemi vykonal,“ pokrčil Castiel rameny.  
Dean si v duchu pogratuloval k nápadu s drobnou konverzací. Modlil se, aby si Sam brzo všiml bratrovy nepřítomnosti a přišel mu zachránit zadek.   
„Takže jak to s tebou teď je, hm? Přešel jsi na druhou stranu?“  
„Řekni, Deane, kdo tě upozornil?“  
„Myslím že je nám oběma jasný, kdo je tu krysa,“ zašklebil se Dean zhnuseně.   
„Ach ano, Crowley... Myslím, že bych mu mohl věnovat drobnou návštěvu,“ pousmál se Castiel.   
Dean se koutkem oka podíval ke dveřím, stále dosti postrádající svého bratra. Zdálo se, že dnešek nebyl jeho šťastným dnem.   
„Hele, ne že bych ti chtěl přerušit tuhle společenskou chvilku, ale... Co takhle jít se mnou vedle, sednout si, probrat to?“  
Zoufalé, to došlo Deanovi hned. Ne že by měl lepší nápady.   
„Nejdříve se mě snažíte vyvolat, uvěznit, a teď si chcete povídat?“  
Hm, když se to podalo takhle, Deanovi došlo, že to opravdu nebylo moc promyšlené...  
„Nemůžeš se mi divit,“ odsekl Dean. „Dozvím se, že jsi venku, a místo anděla najdu... Tuhle odpornou pekelnou špínu!“  
„Pověz mi – proč tě to tak hněvá?,“ zeptal se Castiel, a udělal krok blíž. „Lituješ snad toho, že jste ztratili svého malého andílka, který vás vždycky zachránil, pomohl, uzdravil, jen čekal, až na něj zapískáte jak na psa?“  
„Dobře víš, že to takhle není!“  
„A jak to tedy je?“  
„Nebudu odpovídat nějakýmu zatracenýmu démonovi! Nejsi to ty!“  
Castiel naklonil hlavu na stranu v tak Castielovském stylu, že Dean dokázal jen vztekem zatnout pěsti.   
„Nejsem to já? Mýlíš se. Jsem to já, jen lepší.“  
„Lepší? Černý oči? Skvělý!“  
„Deane Deane Deane... Myslím že vůbec netušíš, co se tu děje,“ zasmál se Castiel a udělal další krok blíž.   
Dean si rychle uvědomil, že bude muset rychle něco vymyslet. Opravdu rychle.   
„Tak mi to řekni. Co se stalo v Očistci?“  
„Co se stalo v Očistci?,“ zopakoval Castiel zamyšleně a prstem si poklepal na rty. „Jen jedno – nechal jsi mě tam.“  
Dean polkl.   
„Já...“  
„Ty co? Utekl jsi. Spolu se svým upířím kamarádem jste našli cestu ven, a tak ses rozhodl, že ti zřejmě už k ničemu nejsem. A tak jsi mě opustil, na pospas všemu, co se nás tam celou dobu snažilo zabít. To se stalo v Očistci,“ odvětil Castiel chladně a udělal poslední krok. „Doufal jsi, že mě už neuvidíš, že? A celá pravda zůstane pěkně ukryta. Všem budeš vyprávět, jak ses snažil, ale bohužel. Je to to, cos řekl svému bratrovi? Řekni Same, co ti Dean doopravdy řekl o Očistci?“  
Dean zděšeně odtrhl pohled od bývalého anděla, aby za jeho zády ve dveřích našel Sama.   
„To není pravda! Já se snažil! Ale ty...“  
„Oh, tipnu si co chceš říct,“ přerušil jej Castiel. „Snažil ses, opravdu! Ale já byl moc slabý. Nejspíš oslabený boji s Leviathany, nebo něco takového. A prostě jsem se přes ten portál nedokázal dostat. Tohle je tvá verze, abys utěšil své svědomí?“  
Dean nedokázal nic odpovědět, ale zdálo se, že Castiel na žádnou nečekal. Zmizel s tolik známým zašustěním křídel, a Dean se ocitl čelící svému bratrovi.   
„Myslím, že si musíme promluvit,“ zamumlal Sam a odešel. 

 

„Říkal jsi, že si z Očistce nic nepamatuješ!“  
„Jo, lhal jsem! Promiň, že si tu nebudu vylívat svoje srdíčko ohledně toho, jak jsem zklamal!“  
Oba bratři se vrátili bezprostředně po Castielově zmizení do motelu, a vypukla hádka. Zdálo se, že Sam byl tentokrát opravdu vytočený, a Deanovo zapírání věci jen ztěžovalo.   
„Myslel jsem, že jsme s lhaním přestali. Že jsi schopný mi říct pravdu! Ale ne! Dean Winchester přeci nebude mluvit o svých pocitech!“  
„Jdi sakra do háje,“ křikl Dean nazpět. „Není to tvoje věc!“  
„Není moje věc? Jsi můj bratr! A pokud sis nevšiml, Castiel je i můj přítel! Možná nejsem jeho největší oblíbenec, jako ty, ale záleží mi na něm! Takže mi teď laskavě vysvětli, proč jsi ho tam nechal, a vytáhl ven nějakého zatraceného upíra!“  
„Nenechal jsem jo tam! Snažil jsem se! Ale byl moc...“  
„Co? Moc slabý? Opravdu to budeš tvrdit i potom, co Castiel řekl? O co tu doopravdy jde? Trestáš ho za tu spolupráci s Crowleym?“  
„Skutečně si myslíš, že bych Case nechal v Očistci?,“ plivl Dean a došel rychlým krokem k Samovi, tvář zkřivenou hněvem. „Je to můj přítel!“  
Sam však jen zavrtěl hlavou.   
„Proč by Castiel lhal?“  
„Protože je to démon? Démoni lžou! Tohle ani nebyl Cas!“  
„Pochybuju, že je to démon,“ povzdech si Sam. „Nevadí mu pasti, není cítit sírou... A ty oči, to je sotva důkaz... A i kdyby byl, proč by lhal? Já nevím...“  
Dean s rostoucím šokem ve tváři ustoupil zpět.   
„Nevěříš mi? Myslíš si, že jsem to fakt udělal?“  
Sam si znovu povzdech, smutek jasně vepsaný ve tváři.   
„Nevím, čemu mám věřit... Půjdu se projít... Nečekej.“  
Dean beze slova sledoval, jak jeho bratr vzal bundu, bez dalšího pohledu odešel. A mohl myslet jen na jediné.   
Nevím, čemu mám věřit...

Sam navzdory svému hněvu nešel tak daleko, jak by chtěl. Skončil v opuštěném parku sotva pár bloků od motelu. Venku se již setmělo, Sam si přitáhl bundu blíž k tělu. Měl takový vztek! Opravdu věřil, že po tom všem to mezi nimi již bude dobré. A teď? Sam si sice nebyl jistý, komu věřit, ale byl si jistý, že potřebuje i druhou stranu pohledu. A to šlo udělat jen jedinou cestou.   
Sam se posadil na lavičku, sklonil hlavu, pozorující suchou zem.   
„Castieli... Nevím, zda mě ještě můžeš slyšet, ale... Byl bych rád, kdyby ses ukázal a... Odpověděl mi na pár otázek?“  
Bylo ticho. Sam pevně zavřel oči, snažící se zklidnit své myšlenky, ubíhající tolika směry. A pak to uslyšel – šustění křídel.   
„Same... Zdravím...“  
Sam pomalu zvedl hlavu, aby spatřil Castiela, sedícího vedle něj na lavičce. Sam nervózně polkl, potlačující myšlenky na svou vlastní bezbrannost.   
„Castieli... Slyšel jsi mě?“  
„Slyšel jsem tvou modlitbu jasně a zřetelně,“ přikývl Castiel. „Kde je Dean?“  
Sam se při zvuku bratrova jména trochu zamračil.   
„Je v motelu, jsem tu sám...“  
Castiel se podíval po okolí, zřejmě očekávající, že Dean najednou vyskočí zpoza stromu a pokusí se jej zajmout.   
„Žádné další pasti?“  
„Žádné pasti,“ potvrdil Sam. „Jen ty a já... Chtěl jsem vědět pár věcí... Pokud jsi tedy ochotný si promluvit...“  
„Pokud to bude v mých silách, rád ti odpovím,“ odvětil Castiel velkoryse.  
Sama napadly desítky otázek. Ale nakonec vybral tu hlavní, která jej trápila nejvíc.   
„Co se stalo v Očistci?“  
Castielův postoj jakoby změkl, jeho ramena poklesla, výraz se zachmuřil.   
„Myslím, že Dean ti již vše řekl...“  
„Chci slyšet i tvoji verzi,“ namítl Sam. „Prosím...“  
Castiel po pár chvílích ticha odpověděl.   
„Bylo to tam tak hrozné... Monstra, ta nejhorší, jaká si umíš představit... Leviathani také. Utíkal jsem, nikde jsem nezůstával příliš dlouho. Ale pak jednoho dne, bylo to u jezera, mě Dean našel. Měl sebou i svého společníka upíra. Zdálo se, že slyšel pověsti o andělovi v Očistci. Později jsem zaslechl jejich hovor, ve kterém mluvili o portálu, kterým by se mohli dostat ven. Myslel jsem, že jsme konečně našli cestu ven, ale...“  
Sam napjatě čekal, než se bývalý anděl rozpovídal dál.   
„Ten portál nebyl pro anděly. To jsem zjistil ve chvíli, kdy jsem se snažil projít, ale nemohl jsem. Volal jsem na Deana, aby mi pomohl, ale on prošel skrze. Pak se portál zavřel...“  
Castiel se otočil k Samovi, jeho modré oči plné zoufalého smutku.   
„Byl to můj trest? Za to vše, co jsem provedl? Měl jsem tam zůstat?“  
Sam polkl, neschopný vymyslet jedinou odpověď. Tohle zcela popíralo verzi, kterou se mu zřejmě chystal podat Dean. Jak pak ale...  
„Jak ses dostal ven?“  
„Nevím,“ odvětil Castiel tiše. „Byl jsem tam, znovu na útěku, ale pak se něco zjevilo, bílé oslepující světlo. Byla to tak čistá energie! Já... Myslím že to byl Otec. To on mě dostal ven...“  
„Bůh? Bůh tě dostal ven?,“ vydechl Sam překvapeně.   
„Myslím, že ano,“ přikývl Castiel.   
„Ale proč... Proč pak nejsi zase anděl?“  
„Myslíš toto?,“ zeptal se Castiel a vzápětí na Sama hleděl pár černých očí.   
„Ehm... Ano... A to, že jsme tě dokázali vyvolat do té pasti...“  
Castiel mrknutím vrátil své oči na modrou a znovu si truchlivě povzdech.   
„Myslím, že to byl vliv té temnoty v Očistci. Anděl je vlastně čistá energie, dobrá a světlá. Anděl, trpící na tak bezbožném místě... Ty oči jsou zřejmě pozůstatek oné temné energie, která se během pobytu navázala na moji Milost. Předvolání nefungovalo, slyšel jsem Deanovy modlitby, a přišel jsem jak nejrychleji to šlo. Jak jsem řekl, přijdu vždy, když zavoláte.“  
Sam nedokázal najít v andělově vysvětlení chybu.   
„Ale co potom ten bar?“  
„Byl jsem tak zmatený. Ocitl jsem se ve městě, netušil kde jsem. A ten barman vypadal velmi podezřele, říkal, že zavolá policii. Věděl jsem, že pozornost místních policistů je nežádoucí, tak jsem chtěl odejít, ale další se mi v tom snažili zabránit. Musím se přiznat, že si z incidentu mnohé nepamatuji,“ zamumlal Castiel nakonec.   
Několik dalších minut seděli oba v tichosti.   
„Same... Věříš mi?“  
„Chlape, já nevím,“ odvětil Sam upřímně. „Oba tvrdíte úplně něco jiného. Dean se prostě jednou zjevil a přinesl papír s tím, že jsi venku, jsi démon a musíme tě najít..“  
„Ano, Dean se zmínil, že tuto informaci obdržel od Crowleyho... Věřím, že je to jen další snaha o pomstu za činy, které jsem proti němu spáchal. Jeho lidé se mě snažili na začátku chytit, byl jsem nucen je zabít...“  
Crowley! Na toho Sam upřímně skoro nepomyslel. Ale celé to rozhodně vypadalo jako pokus o pomstu. Co bylo jednodušší, než poslat Deana, aby našel svého přítele, a pak se Castiela ve vhodnou chvíli zmocnit.   
„Jsi tu vůbec v bezpečí? Jestli po tobě jde...“  
„Mám zpět svou starou sílu,“ ujistil jej Castiel. „Navíc se žádný útok již neopakoval... Ach ano, když je řeč o démonech,“ řekl Castiel a sáhl do kapsy trenčkotu, odkud vytáhl Rubyin nůž.   
Samův první instinkt bylo stáhnout se, ale Castiel nůž prostě nabídl Samovi a čekal. Sam jej poněkud váhavě přijal, nakonec jej už klidnější schoval za pasem.   
„Myslím že Dean jej bude hledat. Myslel jsem, že si s ním promluvím, ale zdá se, že je přesvědčený o tom, že jsem démon, který anděla posedl.“  
„Jo, no... Crowley přinesl tvoji fotku. Černé oči, pak to s tou pastí, nevím co mu navíc Crowley nakukal...“  
Castiel zavrtěl hlavou.   
„Na tom již nezáleží. Jsem ale rád, že jsi alespoň ty mi dal šanci ti vše objasnit. Trápilo mě pomyšlení na fakt, že se obáváte o mou loajalitu.“  
Sam pod tím pohledem plným upřimné radosti dokázal jen kývnout.   
„Obávám se však, že bude lepší o našem setkání pomlčet. Snad do chvíle, kdy Dean zjistí pravdu. Do té doby raději zůstanu v pozadí,“ navrhl Castiel a vstal.   
„Ale přijdeš, kdybych volal?,“ ujistil se Sam rychle.  
„Kdykoliv,“ pousmál se Castiel shovívavě.   
A pak byl pryč. Sam se s hlubokým výdechem opřel o opěradlo lavičky, rekapitulující si vše, co mu ne-tak-bývalý anděl řekl. Dávalo to mnohem větší smysl, došlo Samovi vzápětí , než to, co tvrdil Dean. V době, kdy byl Castiel v Očistci, byl anděl. Sam si byl jistý, že boj s Leviathany by jej sotva vysílil natolik, aby nedokázal projít. Pak však zůstával fakt, který Sama děsil.   
Opravdu mohl mít jeho bratr v úmyslu Castiela nechat v Očistci? Potrestat ho? Sam oba muže pozoroval. Castiel byl Deanovi zcela oddaný, udělal cokoliv, aby Deana ochránil. Dean přeci musel vidět důvody pro které je předtím anděl zradil. Na druhou stranu ale Sam dobře věděl, jak Dean nenáviděl démony. Po incidentu s Ruby celá nenávist ještě více eskalovala.   
Bylo vůbec možné donutit Deana vidět pravdu?

 

Sam se vrátil do motelu o několik desítek minut později. Sotva za sebou zavřel dveře, objevil se před ním Dean.   
„Kde jsi sakra byl!“  
„Venku,“ odvětil Sam s protáhl se okolo bratra ke své posteli.   
„Sakra Sammy, nevidíš, jak si s náma hraje? Snaží se nás zblbnout!“  
„Jo? A co takhle Crowley? Nenapadá tě, že možná jenom chce, abychom mu Castiela našli, a on pak měl svou malou pomstu?“  
„Cože?,“ vyhrkl Dean. „Ten s tím nemá co dělat!“  
„On s tím má právě vše,“ odsekl Sam. „To on za tebou přišel. A místo aby ses se mnou poradil, vydáš se na lov svého přítele, na základě jedné fotky a informací od Krále pekel!“  
Dean chvíli mlčel, Samovi bylo jasné, že vymýšlí další argumenty. Znal svého bratra až moc dobře.   
„Je to něco jako s Ruby? Našel sis dalšího démoního kamaráda a máš pocit, že by ti určitě nelhal,“ odvětil Dean s opovržením.   
Sam polkl. Opravdu?  
„Tohle teď vytáhneš? Jen protože nezahazuju lidi tak snadno, jako ty, jen protože se možná změnili?“  
„Sakra Same, nemluvíme tu o změně názoru na hudbu! Je to démon! A my démony zabíjíme!“  
Sam už ale neměl sílu v téhle hádce pokračovat. Čím déle to pokračovalo, tím více věřil Castielovi. Crowleymu muselo být jasné, jak by bylo snadné Deana zasáhnout na citlivém místě a zmanipulovat.   
„Myslím že je čas se zítra vrátit domů. Tady už na s nic nečeká,“ odvětil Sam, vzal si své věci a zamířil do koupelny.


	2. I'm gonna change you

Pobyt v Bunkru byl utrpení. Místo bylo dost velké, aby se dva lidé v podstatě nemuseli potkat, čehož zdá se Dean plně využíval. Od setkání s Castielem uteklo několik dní, během kterých Sam svého bratra téměř neviděl. Eskalovalo to až do rána, kdy se Dean objevil u něj v pokoji, suše mu oznámil, že jede lovit, a zvládne to sám. Sama napadlo, že by se možný měl zeptat, kam Dean jde, pro jistotu. Ale Dean byl pryč, sotva se stačil Sam otočit.

 

 

Dean nejel na lov. Tedy ne na takový, jaký si jeho bratr určitě představil. Místo toho odjel sotva pár mil daleko, nacházející první soukromě vypadající mýtinu u lesa, ideálně dost daleko od zvědavců. Jen co zastavil, s povzdechem se natáhl pro malou dřevěnou krabičku, nevinně ležící na sedadle vedle.

_„Myslím, že tohle by ti celou situaci mohlo značně usnadnit,“ pousmál se Crowley._

Dean pevně zavřel oči. Tušil, že ať se stane cokoliv, nebude to dobré. Tolik doufal, že to sem nebude muset dojít! Byl by nejradši, kdyby toho zmetka už nemusel ani vidět. Nesnesl pohled na takovou špínu, nosící tělo jeho přítele jako zkurvený oblek.

Dean s dalším unaveným povzdechem vzal krabičku, vystoupil z auta a dal se do práce.

 

„No tak, Castieli, ukaž se,“ zavrčel Dean, a rozhlédl se po okolí. „Máme o čem mluvit!“

„Deane... Milé setkání,“ ozvalo se po chvíli za lovcem. „Čemu vděčím za toto potěšení?,“ zeptal se Castiel, odporně jízlivý úšklebek kazící obvykle vážnou tvář.

Dean na nic víc nečekal. Bleskově se obrátil, a než mohl Castiel cokoliv udělat, hodil po něm křehkou baňku. Jakmile baňka narazila do Castielovy hrudi, rozbila se, a celý jeho předek polila průhledná tekutina. Dean vytáhl z kapsy zapalovač a léty nacvičeným pohybem jej zapálil.

„Zkus se jen hnout, a zapálím tě,“ odplivl si Dean a několika kroky přišel blíž.

Castiel se pomalu podíval na své oblečení, nasáklé Svatým olejem, pak na zapalovač.

„Opravdu myslíš, že na tohle stačíš sám?“

„Jistě že ne,“ ozvalo se zpoza Castiela, „proto jsem tu ještě já,“ zavrněl Crowley, v ruce svírající další baňku, kterou vzápětí bez váhání rozbil o Castielova záda.

Dean si doslova povzdechl úlevou, když si všiml mihnutí strachu v Castielových očích. Anděl, démon, cokoliv, Svatý olej spálí cokoliv. A tenhle zkurvysyn to věděl moc dobře.

„Myslím, že teď se bude hodit tohle,“ pokračoval Crowley, a z kapsy kabátu vytáhl pouta.

Dean se koutkem oka podíval na rytiny vedoucí okolo pout, ne se zcela zajímající o jejich symboliku. On od nich chtěl jen jediné.

„Ruce dozadu,“ přikázal Dean, s uspokojením sledující, když po chvíli zaváhání Castiel poslechl, a Crowley jej spoutal.

 

Když byl Castiel usazený na zadním sedadle ve společnosti Krále pekel, a Dean se snažil jet co nejrychleji do Bunkru, lovec opravdu doufal, že se mu podaří dostat Castiela do cely, aniž by jej Sam uviděl. Na jeho reakci opravdu nebyl Dean zvědavý.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že ti s tím pomáhám,“ povzdechl si Crowley přehnaně, a s neskrývaným odporem se podíval na Castiela. „Nechutné...“

„Klid,“ odvětil Dean nepřítomně. „Jen mi jo pomoz dostat dovnitř a jdi si třeba k čertu...“

 

 

Úleva. Opravdová, zkurvená úleva.

Castiel seděl pevně připoutaný k židli, na tváři již první šrám z pokusu o útěk, který mu Dean spolu s ránou pěstí a škrtnutím zapalovače milerád překazil.

„Takže, věc se má takhle – já se budu ptát, ty odpovídat.“

„Nebo co?,“ zeptal se Castiel posměšně. „Zapálíš mě?“

Dean beze slova zpoza pasu vytáhl andělskou čepel.

„To by bylo až moc snadný, nemyslíš,“ zeptal se s ledovým úsměvem.

Castielův úsměv zmizel, jeho oči byly pevně na čepeli.

A pak se místností rozlehla otázka.

„Kde je anděl?“

 

Dean se roztřeseně posadil na kraj stolu, němě hledící na Castiela, který se zplna hrdla smál.

„Ach Deane... Kolik hodin se budeš ještě ptát,“ zasmál se Castiel, na rtech zlý úšklebek. „Castiel, hm... Castiel je pryč! Teď jsem tu já!“

Dean pevně sevřel hrany stolu, snažící se soustředit na dýchání, a ne na svůj stále rostoucí hněv. Byl tady dole snad hodiny! Castielova hruď byla křižována řezy v různém stádiu hojení, měl nesčetně modřin, a přesto odmítal cokoliv říct.

„Došel ti dech, lovče? Co kdybys mě pustil a já šel?“

„Ty nikam nepůjdeš, na to vsaď krk,“ odsekl Dean prudce.

„Myslím, že oba vidíme, že to nikam nevede,“ pokrčil Castiel rameny, jak mu pouta a provazy dovolily. „Je to stejně tvoje chyba...“

„Prosím?!“

Castiel naklonil hlavu na stranu. A když promluvil, neozval se ten protivně pisklavý vřískot, ale Castiel.

„Nechal jsi mne tam,“ zamumlal, ony modré oči upřené na Deana s jasným obvinění.  „Byl jsem tam s tebou, kvůli tobě. Anděl, krásný a čistý, na tak bezbožném a špinavém místě. Jediné, co jsem chtěl, bylo najít opět svůj klid. Vrátit se do Nebe. Vrátit se domů, ke svým bratřím! Víš co je to domov, Deane? Nevíš, nikdy jsi žádný neměl.“

„Buď sakra zticha!,“ vykřikl Dean, ale bývalý Anděl mluvil dál.

„Býval jsem jeden z nejváženějších andělů v Nebi. Milován svými bratry, čistý, ctěný. A teď? Zneuctěný, pošpiněný, padlý. Vše kvůli tobě! Způsobil jsi všem okolo sebe tolik zármutku a bolesti. Přinesl si na Zemi takové zlo! Co Apokalypsa? Vím dobře jak ti tam říkali – Azzazelův nejlepší žák. Utrpení těch duší z tebe čpí jako nejhorší smrad Pekla!“

Dean doslova doběhl ke svému zajatci, popadl jej za zakrvácenou košili, a prudce jím zatřásl.

„Zmlkni! Tohle nejsi ty!,“ zakřičel zoufale. „Nejsi Cas!“

„A co když jsem? Jen zkroucený, zlomený, přesně takový, jakým jsi mě ty dopomohl udělat? Nikdy jsi si nevážil mé přítomnosti, požehnání, kterého se ti dostalo! Zradil jsi mne!“

„Ne! Takhle to nebylo, ty to víš!,“ vydechl Dean zoufale.

„Ne, své viny se nezbavíš,“ odsekl Castiel, jeho oči, vždy tak plné pochopení, nyní přetékající nenávistí a pohrdáním. „Svět by byl o tolik lepší, nebýt tvých špatných skutků! Kvůli tvému životu bylo učiněno tolik obětí! Pamatuješ si ta jména? Ty tváře? Jejich smrt, která byla naprosto zbytečná? Ty zničené životy? A proč? Kvůli malému vyděšenému chlapci, toužícímu zavděčit se svému otci!“

Dean zalapal po dechu. Ne... Ne, tohle nebyl Castiel. Tohle by mu Castiel nikdy neřekl.

„Tohle nejsi ty,“ zamumlal Dean tiše, snad spíše pro sebe, než pro druhého muže.

„Rád bych nebyl,“ odvětil Castiel. „Nikdy jsem nečekal, že se ve své existenci dočkám takového zklamání. Byly do tebe vkládány takové naděje! Věřil jsem ti! A co jsi udělal? Zradil mne!“

„Ne, já...“

„Proklínám den, kdy jsem tě vytáhl z Pekla,“ zavrčel Castiel, „kéž bych to nikdy neudělal!“

„Mlč!“

 

 

„Kde je anděl!“

„Přímo tady!“

Podzemní místností se rozlehl křik, když na Castielovu tvář dopadla další sprška svěcené vody.

„Kde je?! Kde je anděl!“

„Nikdy ti to neřeknu!“

Další křik, další zářez do zmučeného těla. Dean už nedokázal počítat, kolikrát se na tu samou otázku zeptal. Ale na tom nezáleželo. Bude se ptát, dokud nedostane odpověď.

 

 

„Jaký je to pocit,“ zašklebil se Castiel přes neutuchající kašel, způsobení polykáním vlastní krve, „když víš, že je pryč, a ty ho už neuvidíš? Bolí to? Pověz Deane. Chci vědět jak moc to bolí. Anděla to bolelo. Tak moc křičel! Volal tě, prosil. Ale nakonec zůstal sám, tak, jak jsi ho nechal!“

Dean zůstal odvrácený, roztřesenou rukou svírající čepel, ignorující slzy, které se mu draly z očí.

 

 

„Miloval tě, víš to? Víc jak Nebe, víc jak své bratry. Do háje, víc jak sebe! A o tom co celé je, že?,“ ozval se Castiel, a na zem vyplivl další krev. „Každý, kdo tě má rád, tak zemře. Řekni, Deane, nejsi někdy sám, když jsou všichni tví blízcí mrtví?“

 

 

Sám by na to nejspíš nepřišel, kdyby ho to odpoledne skoro bezdůvodně nenapadlo jít se podívat do spodní části Bunkru. Napadlo ho, že by se mohl podívat do archivu, projít si další spisy, třeba přijít na něco zajímavého. Ovšem když procházel okolo dveří, které vedly k vězení, uslyšel hrozný křik. Bez čekání rozrazil dveře, otevřel druhý tajný vchod do samotné části s vězením, a hrůzou zůstal stát na prahu.

Na židli uprostřed velké pasti seděl Castiel. Už od pohledu byl zbitý a pomlácený, jeho košile byla roztržena a tělo pokryté řezy. Vedle něj stál Dean, v třesoucí se ruce svírající čepel.

„Deane! Nech toho!,“ vykřikl Sam a vrhl se ke svému bratrovi, který se chystal udělat další řez.

„Vypadni odsud,“ zavrčel Dean. „Tohle není tvoje věc!“

„Zbláznil ses? Co jsi mu to udělal? Mučíš ho? Proboha… Čím je to politý?,“ zděsil se Sam a zamířil k andělovi, který vypadal, že brzo omdlí.

„Svatý olej,“ pokrčil Dean rameny, oči plné hněvu. „Buď mi ten zkurvysyn řekne, co s Casem udělal, nebo škrtnu zapalovačem.“

Sam oněměl. Otočil se zpátky na anděla, aby tak našem Castielův pohled, který se k němu zoufale upínal.

„Same … Prosím… Říkal, že to udělá… Prosím, pusťte mě…“

Sam  se znechuceně otočil k Deanovi.

„Pusť ho! Nevidíš jak trpí?! Opravdu ho tak nenávidíš? Je to náš přítel!“

„Tohle není můj přítel,“ odsekl Dean. „Buď bude mluvit, nebo budu pokračovat. A ty mi buď pomůžeš, nebo vypadni.“ 

  „Nenechám tě, abys mu takhle ubližoval! Je to Castiel!“

„Castiel?,“ zasmál se Dean chladně a bez dalších slov vytáhl láhev se svěcenou vodou.

Než stačil Sam zareagovat, Dean vychrstl vodu do andělovy tváře a celou se rozlehl nelidský řev. Sam ten křik poznával až příliš dobře – každý démon takhle křičel.

„Sammy… Castiel je pryč! A tohle, to se jen zmocnilo jeho těla! A já hodlám zjistit jak…“

„Ale… Ty oči jsou taky černé a nic to neznamená,“ namítl Sam slabě. „Nemůžeme to udělat udělat nějak…“

Dean však zřejmě na jinou variantu čekat nechtěl. Bez dalšího otálení došel ke svému vězni, popadl jej za vlasy a škubl dozadu.

„Naposledy,“ zavrčel temně, „kde je anděl!“

Sam ustoupil pár kroků dozadu, opírající se o starý potlučený stůl jako o svou poslední záchranu. Něco muselo být určitě špatně. Castiel mu přeci vše vysvětlil, ujasnil mu co se v Očistci stalo. Tvrdil, přísahal, že je stále anděl. Ale když onen tvor uvázaný k židli místo odpovědi na bratrovy otázky mlčel, a Dean opět sáhl po svěcené vodě, a místností se ozval další křik, Sam to pochopil.

Nechal se napálit.

Tolik doufal, věřil, že je to Castiel, odmítal si připustit, že by se z jeho přítele mohla stát taková zrůda, jako na jakou se díval nyní. A Dean, Dean měl nakonec pravdu. Bylo to přesně jako s Ruby.

„Deane, nech toho,“ ozval se Sam slabým hlasem. „Mučení nepomůže. Pojďme nahoru a něco vymyslíme…“

Dean chvíli vypadal, že hodlá opět jen odseknout, ale když viděl výraz v bratrově tváři, s kývnutím odložil nůž na stůl a odešel se Samem z místnosti.  

 

 

Oba bratři se uchýlili do knihovny, Dean rovnou sahající pro láhev burbonu. Sam by obvykle snad něco málo namítl, ale když viděl bolest v Deanových očích, pomlčel.

„Omlouvám se,“ zašeptal Sam do ticha.

„Za co?,“ zeptal se Dean hrubě.

„Po tom, co jsme se pohádali v tom motelu... Volal jsem Castiela. Přišel, vyprávěl mi, co bylo v Očistci... Měl jsem ti to říct,“ povzdechl si Sam.

Dean se posadil vedle, gestem nabízející láhev k Samovi, který ji bez námitek přijal.

„Chápu to,“ odvětil Dean po pár minutách mlčení. „Chtěl jsi věřit...“

„Jak je tam dlouho?“

Dean pokrčil rameny.

„Několik hodin. Pomohl mi s tím Crowley.“

„Hej... Řekl ti něco? Myslím... Chvíli to vypadalo jako Castiel...“

Dean polkl další doušek burbonu, nacházející v tom pálivém pocitu v hrdle alespoň drobnou útěchu.

„Ne, nic neříkal.“

 

 

 

Dean spal sotva pár hodin. I pod vlivem všeho toho alkoholu, co vypil, se spánek nedostavil. A když nakonec ano, vše co si pamatoval byl jen sen o tom, jak byl v pekle, a Castiel pro něj nikdy nepřišel.

 

Po šesté ráno se vydal do kuchyně, kde našel Sama, obklopeného knihami.

„Nazdar... Co studuješ?“

Sam překvapeně zvedl hlavu.

„Ahoj... Jen jsem procházel knihovnu, zda se tu nedá něco najít. Zdá se, že Strážci o andělech věděli ještě méně, než my. Jen běžné zmínky, pověsti, nic určitého.“

„Dalo se to čekat,“ povzdechl si Dean a natáhl se pro konvici s kávou. „Nevadí, třeba se něco objeví.“

„Byl jsi... Podívat se na něj?,“ zeptal se Sam po chvíli ticha opatrně, odhadující bratrovu náladu.

„Ne... Je to k ničemu. Nic neřekne, mučení nezabírá, olej nejde jako výhružku používat navždy... A držet tam toho zkurvysyna taky nejde na furt...“

„Musíme Castiela zachránit,“ vyhrkl Sam. „Bůh ví, co mu ten zmetek během toho udělal...“

„Same... Musíme se smířit s možností, že je Cas pryč,“ namítl Dean slabě.

„Věříš mu? Že Castiela zabil a zmocnil se jeho nádoby?“

„Nevím, čemu mám věřit,“ odvětil Dean unaveně. „Nejdřív se ozývá ten hajzl, pak se ozve Cas, ale není to Cas...“

„Jak víš, že to není on?“

„Jsou věci, co by Cas nikdy neřekl,“ odsekl Dean poněkud prudčeji, slova o lítosti záchrany z Pekla stále znějící v jeho mysli.

Sam chvíli vypadal, že by nic nedělal raději, než se dál ptal, ale nakonec moudře mlčel a dolil oběma kávu. Znal Deana dost dlouho aby poznal, že teď nebyl na otázky čas.

„Škoda, že to není jako dřív,“ řekl místo otázek s malým nostalgickým úsměvem.

„Jak to myslíš?,“ nechápal Dean.

„Pamatuješ, tenkrát, když se Lucifer dostal ven? Stačila modlitba, a Castiel přišel... Docela mi to chybí...“

Dean několik minut jen zíral na protější zeď. Ale najednou se prudce zvedl a vyběhl z kuchyně. Sam za ním volal, ale marně.

 

Jen co Dean vešel do vězení, ozval se ten příšerný smích.

„Ale ale, můj oblíbený lovec! Proč jsi tu, Deane? Pro další informace?“

Dean však svému vězni ušetřil sotva jediný pohled. Vzal židli, postavil ji k okraji pasti nakreslené na zemi a posadil se.

„Dnes se nebude mučit? Jaké zklamání,“ protáhlo to monstrum posměšným hlasem.

„Na jednu věc jsi zapomněl,“ odvětil Dean chladně. „Cas je rodina. A v téhle rodině se v problémech nenecháváme.“

„Anděl je mrtvý,“ vyplivl jeho vězeň vztekle.

Dean však tvrdošíjně zavrtěl hlavou a zavřel pevně oči.

„Co... Co to děláš? Hej!“

Dean jej nevnímal, místo toho se soustředil na tu poslední možnost, která mu zbývala.

_Castieli... Vím, že tam někde jsi. Potřebujeme tě tu chlape, potřebujeme, aby ses vrátil..._

„Nech toho!“

Výkřik donutil Deana rychle otevřít oči. Spatřil tak svého vězně, který se s bolestivým výrazem svíjel v provazech.

„Casi?“

„Je mrtvý! Tvůj anděl je mrtvý!“

_Casi? Jsi tam? Ozvi se sakra!_

„Nenechám tě, abys ho dostal zpět!“

Dean v tu chvíli zalapal po dechu. Takže tam Cas byl!

„Sakra Casi, ať je to cokoliv, dostaň to ven!“

Vězením se však rozlehl další nepříjemný smích.

„Ne ne,“ zasmál se vězeň. „Je příliš slabý!“

Dean jej však odmítl poslouchat. Znovu zavřel oči a pokračoval v modlitbě, nacházející v těch nahlas nevyřčených slovech poslední záchranu.

_No tak, Casi, jsi silnější! Jsi zatracenej Anděl Páně!_

„Deane...“

Místností se rozlehl andělův chraplavý hlas, a Dean váhavě vstal ze židle.

„Casi, jsi to ty? Mluv sakra!“

„Co... Proč jsem svázaný? Co se děje?“

„Něco tě posedlo,“ vyhrkl Dean. „Musíš to vyhostit, hned!“

„Posedlo? Ale proč...“

Sotva stačil anděl větu doříct, jeho tělo sebou začalo v provazech násilně zmítat.

„Casi!“

„Casi, vrať se,“ ozvalo se jízlivé zafňukání. „Nedovolím, aby vyhrál! Je slabý, ztratil víru!“

„Lžeš!,“ vykřikl Dean. „Nikdy nepřestal věřit!“

„Oh! A v co by podle tebe měl věřit, ty ubohý člověče?“

„Vždycky věřil v tohle zavšivený ubohý lidstvo,“ ušklíbl se Dean vítězně. „A taky ve mě. A já ho nezradím, podruhé ne!“

_Casi, vždycky jsi přišel, když jsem volal... Musíš bojovat! Prosím! Potřebuju tě, slyšíš? Potřebuju tě!_

„Ne, nech toho!“

Místností se rozlehl nelidský řev, při které Dean bezděčně několik kroků ustoupil. Vzápětí z těla vytryskl proud bílého světla, Dean si zastínil oči.

A pak vše ustalo.

Dean se rozeběhl k bezvládnému tělu, beroucí jeho tvář do svých dlaní.

„Casi? Slyšíš mě? No tak, no tak...“

Chvíli bylo ticho, Dean skoro ani nedýchal. Pak se však andělova víčka zachvěla a Castiel otevřel pomalu oči.

„Deane...“

Dean neotálel. Z kapsy vytáhl placatku svěcené vody a chrstl ji andělovi do tváře.

Castiel však na něj jen dál nechápavě zíral a Dean bez přemýšlení vytáhl Castiela do náruče.

„Tohle mi už nikdy nedělej!,“ zamumlal do Castielova ramene.

„Co se stalo,“ vydechl Castiel překvapeně.

Dean se z viditelnou nelibostí odtáhl, z kapsy vytáhl nůž a začal přeřezávat provazy.

„Myslím, že si musíme promluvit,“ pousmál se Dean.

 

Kdyby nešlo o tak vážnou věc, Dean by se nad Samovým výrazem, když spatřil Deana s Casem po boku v kuchyni, musel smát. Sam na oba chvíli jen nechápavě zíral. A pak se s obdivuhodnou rychlostí rozeběhl k andělovi a rozdrtil jej v medvědím objetí.

„Bože, jsem tak rád, že jsi zpět!“

„Hej, nerozmačkej ho,“ mávl rukou Dean, s úsměvem pozorující Casův prosebný výraz.

Sam anděla okamžitě pustil, ale vzápětí jej popadl za ramena a zatřásl s ním.

„Co se stalo?“

„Oba se zdáte být abnormálně emotivní,“ poznamenal Castiel zmateně.

„Divíš se? Bál jsem se! A Dean, on...“

„Myslím, že bychom měli dát Casovi trochu oddychu,“ přerušil jej Dean a popadl Castiela za zápěstí, aby jej vzápětí odvlekl z kuchyně.

 

„Deane, co tím Sam myslel?“

Dean odvlekl Case dost daleko, aby Sam neměl možnost pokračovat ve svém blábolení, a zároveň ukázal andělovi jeden z mnoha volných pokojů, kde se mohl ubytovat. Otázka jej zastihla poněkud nepřipraveného.

„Znáš Sama, je to taková holka...“

„Říkal, že se bál... A ty?“

„Hele, bylo to těžký,“ ohradil se Dean. „Crowley mi ukázal fotku, byl jsi tam ty a černý oči, pak vymlácené bary... Pak jsme tě chytili a dovlekli sem a... Já nevěděl co dělat!“

Castiel přišel blíž, dost blízko, aby se mohl Dean zpříma podívat do těch modrých očí, které na něj ještě před pár hodinami hleděly s takovou nenávistí.

_Nebyl to Castiel!_

„Mučil jsi ho,“ odvětil Cas, jakoby mluvil o počasí, a Dean těžce polkl.

„Musel jsem,“ odvětil slabě.

„Co ti řekl?“

„To je jedno,“ namítl Dean slabě. „Je pryč, ať to bylo cokoliv...“

„Deane... Co ti řekl?“

Dean opravdu nepotřeboval žádnou svěřovací chvilku. Dokázal se s tím srovnat sám. Ale...

„Řekl, že jsi ty... A že lituje chvíle, kdy jsi mě vytáhl z Pekla...“

V tichu pokoje se Deanovi jeho vlastí hlas zdál tak roztřesený. Cas udělal další krok blíž a Dean začal mít problémy vůbec udržet myšlenky.

„Co ještě říkal?“

„Že jsi vše obětoval,“ zamumlal Dean. „Že jsi kvůli mě padl...“

„Dál?“

„Casi...“

„Má pravdu,“ odvětil Cas a Dean v tu chvíli přísahal, že jeho srdce přestalo bít. „Padl jsem, obětoval Nebe, a zvolil si lidstvo. Ale byla to moje svobodná vůle. A to bylo to, za co jsme spolu bojovali, ne? Ty, já, Sam, Bobby. Je to tak?“

„Ano! Ale nemůžeš...“

„Nikdo již nemá právo mi přikázat, co mám činit,“ utnul jej Castiel. „Ani ty. Pokud si chci zvolit raději lidstvo, než Nebe, tak nikdo, ani ty nemáte právo mi to zakázat. Je to jasné?“

Dean polkl, skoro ohromený projevem Casovy odhodlanosti. Už nevypadal jako ten zlomený anděl, jakého si vybavoval z Očistce. Ne, tohle byl Castiel, Anděl Páně. A Dean dobře věděl, že nechce čelit andělově hněvu.

Přesto si však malou poznámku neodpustil.

„Přišel jsi o hodně,“ zamumlal a odvrátil se. „Nestojí to za tohle svinstvo...“

„To posoudím sám,“ odmítl jej Castiel.

Dean zvedl hlavu, dívající se do andělových očí. Castiel se díval zpět. Deanovi bylo jasné, že na sebe museli zírat až příliš dlouho. Ale tak rád viděl onu náklonnost, s jakou se na něj Cas díval, ať to bylo sebevíc sobecké.

„Casi?“

„Ano?“

„Já... No... Myslel jsem...“

Castielovy rty se zvlnily do lehkého úsměvu.

„Ano,“ odvětil.

 Dean se vrhl kupředu, beroucí tohle  jediné slovo jako povolení k tomu, aby mohl konečně svého anděla vášnivě políbit.

„Konečně!,“ ozval se šťastný výkřik z chodby nedaleko od nich. „Zkurveně konečně!“

 


End file.
